Various approaches have been taken to provide an optimum manner of shaving. One conventional approach is by the use of a razor. The razor may take the form of a manual razor which has a single edge or multiple edge blades or may be an electric razor having cutting heads. In order to increase the effectiveness of the cutting action it has been suggested to provide such razors with skin tensioning means so as to provide a closer shave.
A distinctly different approach from the razors is to utilize the chemical action of a depilatory substance. In conventional practices this involves applying the depilatory substance to the skin. The substance remains on the skin where it chemically attacks the hair. After a predetermined period of time the substance is wiped from the skin to remove the hair which had been in contact with the substance.
While the above approaches have had varying degrees of success there is still a desire to maximize the effectiveness of hair removal without detrimentally affecting the convenience of operation.